You will never be able to measure my love
by Solo Shadow
Summary: [TWOSHOT] Kyou's love for Tohru is limitless. She's perfect for him in every and any way possible. And he's finally going to tell her.
1. For you my love

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, OKAY? I SAID IT! Are you happy now? WELL!

* * *

I know you know everything.**_

He couldn't escape that night. The rain. So much rain pouring down from a sky smothered by clouds. _I can't believe he took them away. He took them away while she was there…_

_**I never asked you to see.**_

Her face. Her tears. They had torn him apart. That night…he knew his own tears had escaped. They had worn away the dam he created inside himself. For her. But she…she never built a dam. It was always open, a beautiful river running across a field of perfection. _That's what she is. Perfection._

_**I held you, my love, in my arms.**_

Something he had always longed for…pined for. Cried for, silently, since the day he was born. A wish. She granted that wish. Even though he didn't even deserve it. She still gave him his wish. _To be accepted…_

_**You saved me from myself.**_

He could never like himself. Not even remotely. And he couldn't respect himself. The rat was better. So much better than the cat. _But she didn't think so._

_**You chose the thorn rather than the rose.**_

She took her chances with him. She risked herself to help him. To heal him. Time doesn't heal all wounds…love does. Her love. Her light. _In my world of darkness…_

_**I was running from myself.**_

She made him stop running. She fought away the demons. She held his hand and steered him through the dark to the other side. _And stayed with me afterwards._

_**I'd die for you, my love**_

He had to ask her. The years had gone by. And she was always there with a smile. Making him happier than he had ever been. _You always gave me a chance._

_**And so my decision comes tonight.**_

He pulled out the ring. Real diamond. He hoped she liked it. He wanted her to love it. Love it as much as he loved her. He hoped it showed how much he cared for her. Nothing else mattered but her. Ever since that night he knew what mattered. Who mattered.

_**A thousand red roses wouldn't be enough for my love.**_

A diamond. A piece of rock. Funny how it could explain what words could not. Of course, he would show her in other ways. Forever he wanted to be with her. No matter what ever happened.

_**I will join you in death the day it comes.**_

She was coming. He could see her leaving her friend's car. Maybe a house was an odd place to propose. A bedroom. But this was where they had first met, him breaking through the ceiling. _First impressions were never my thing._

_**I want to be with you forever.**_

She walked through the door. "Oh, what are you doing in my room? Is there something you need?"

He got down on one knee. "Tohru Honda, will you marry me?"

_**You will never be able to measure my love.**_


	2. I will be your everything

_**Standard disclaimers apply!**_

* * *

"Goodbye, Uo-chan, I had a wonderful time!" I called. _Truthfully, hunting for a boyfriend for Uo tends to be a bit boring, but she does so much for me, how could I say no?_

_**I have a little secret I've kept locked away inside**_

Ever since that night…the rain…something inside of me bloomed. _For him._

_**How do I say I love you?**_

He is so amazing. So deep, so confusing. I can't imagine anyone but him. I know I love him. _But what will the others say?_

_**Love rhymes with secrets**_

What if they are angry? What if he doesn't accept me? Maybe he loves someone else! _Maybe._

_**I'm afraid of falling**_

"Oh, what are you doing in my room? Is there something you need?" _He's here, he's here._

_**Didn't you once say you would be my wings?**_

He's getting down on one knee! "Tohru Honda, will you marry me?"

_**Because I love you more than you'll ever know**_

How could I have any doubt? This man is the man I love. I know it. Even if times are hard, I know we can pull through together. _I love him._

_**I want to be with you forever**_

_**I want to be with you forever**_

"Yes, Kyou Sohma, I will marry you!"


End file.
